earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Garona
=Garona Halforcen= History Rise to Power Garona from Warcraft I Having travelled throughout all of Draenor, Garona was well-versed in the culture of the orcs, making her an invaluable asset to the Shadow Council. She was inducted into the warlock-controlled Stormreaver Clan. She quickly became the Chief Interpreter of the Shadow Council, and Gul'dan's personal spy and assassin. However, Garona admits to having no true allegiance to any certain clan. Due to her mixed blood, she was eternally an outcast, and had to rely upon her wits to keep her alive in the harsh world. Upon arriving in Azeroth, Garona's experience lent a great deal to her insight with their newest foe - the humans. The Emissary Originally, she was a member of one of the first raiding parties into Azeroth, and also one of the few to confront the Guardian Medivh. While her party was wiped out, she was spared, and sent back to relay a message to the warlock Gul'dan. After a period of time, she returned, and met with the Magus on many occasions. Eventually, she was granted the title of Emissary, and sent to Karazhan. It was in there that she met Khadgar, Medivh's apprentice (and observer from Dalaran). Khadgar was, at first, furious at her presence, but the Magus demanded Khadgar treat her with respect. A trust was formed between the two when a bizarre demon appeared in the library of the great tower, and both utilized their skills in defeating it. Garona and Khadgar continually criticized the other's race, and defended their own to each other. Eventually, Garona mentioned to Khadgar that the orcs had been arriving on Azeroth via a gateway known as the Dark Portal. Garona also began to respect the magus Medivh a great deal, and because of that respect, she started to debate her true loyalties. Stating that the "Old Man" had told her everything she wanted to know, despite knowing full well that she was a spy, she felt that she could never break that trust. She even made the comment that the bond of trust made her feel more 'human', and that she felt Medivh had a grand dream to bring something better to this world. Battle with Medivh Because of Medivh's recently bizarre behavior, Khadgar and Garona felt it necessary to investigate, and uncover if there was a connection between the sudden arrival of the orcs and Medivh's behavior. Using a spell to call forth a vision of the past, Khadgar and Garona discovered that Medivh was, in fact, the man who had brought the orcs into Azeroth, and uncovered his plans of murder and deceit. This shook Garona to the core, and while at first she thought it to be a misfire of the spell, she eventually realized that Medivh was indeed the one who had opened the doorway for the orcs. After a short battle with Medivh, where Khadgar used his powers to summon a vision of Aegwynn that distracted the magus, the two escaped and made their way to former kingdom of Azeroth. Despite a small interruption in their journey, they eventually met up with Lord Anduin Lothar. They told their story to Lothar and King Llane Wrynn of Azeroth, but Llane could not believe it was true. Despite Llane's skepticism, it was Lothar who realized that the Magus had truly gone insane, and at his suggestion, a small raiding party was gathered to confront Medivh in Karazhan. Later that very evening, Garona donned the colors of Azeroth at Lothar's request, and joined the party as they set out via gryphons to the tower. After searching about the tower, they came across a hidden passageway, leading into the very mirror image of the tower itself, where Medivh's second shadow Sargeras dwelled. It was also at this time that both Garona and Khadgar witnessed something that would forever change the half-orc. Karazhan presented Garona with a vision of her future, where her present-self was forced to watch in horror as her future self murdered King Llane during the siege against Stormwind. For a while, Garona was terrified of what she knew would eventually come to pass. Llane was one of the few people in her life who had treated her with kindness and she did not want to kill him. Khadgar finally snapped her out of her state of shock and forced her to focus on the more important matter at hand. He told her that if the vision was true, then it meant they would both get out of Karazhan alive (since Khadgar had previously seen a vision of his own future as well), and that if it was false then she could die taking comfort in the knowledge that she wasn't destined to betray King Llane. Eventually, they found Medivh, who unleashed all the powers bestowed upon him by the Order of Tirisfal and the demon lord Sargeras. Garona, now boiling with anger at Medivh's betrayal and perhaps hoping to die rather than live out the vision she had seen, attacked the magus head on, only to be struck down by a powerful spell. Medivh expressed disappointment in Garona, telling her that he had hoped she of all people would understand what he was going through and not oppose him. Feeling little remorse for the half-orc, he then cast a second spell, filling her mind with the doubts and divisions that he himself had carried. She fell to the floor, incapacitated. Moments later, after much, much conflict, Medivh was finally slain by Khadgar. But Garona was nowhere to be found. Assassination of Llane In the months that followed, Garona became a trusted confidant to King Llane, but because of Medivh's spellwork, she was unable to form a true allegiance. She reported to him the inner workings of the Horde and how he could use it to his advantage. After her 'release' by orc forces during a raid on Northshire Abbey, the furious Gul'dan instructed her to assassinate Llane. Realizing that her vision had become a reality, she reluctantly carried out this task, and with a deep sadness, murdered Llane, cutting his heart out and delivering it to Gul'dan. Shortly afterwards, while he was inside Medivh's mind, Gul'dan slipped into a coma when Medivh was killed by Lothar and his knights. Immediately, Orgrim Doomhammer used the situation to his advantage, killing Blackhand and seizing the mantle of Warchief. His spies found Garona, and tortured her, almost to death, until she finally revealed the secret location of the Shadow Council. The Council was destroyed, and the Warlocks slain. -WoWwiki, unknown editor. =Related Links= Garona Family Tree Garona article on WoWWiki Category:NPC